


Just One Kiss

by arozbelle



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arozbelle/pseuds/arozbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tumblr Prompt: Imagine your OTP sitting on the edge of their bed, and person A leaning in to kiss person B. Person A sneezes, scaring person B and resulting in B falling off of the bed.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just One Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Imagine your OTP sitting on the edge of their bed, and person A leaning in to kiss person B. Person A sneezes, scaring person B and resulting in B falling off of the bed.

When Gray and Levy started to get serious in their dating life, Levy moved into his house since she was living with a bunch of roommates. It was difficult for them to move in together the first couple of weeks, Gray constantly muttering before smiling over to Levy, “so many damn books.” The good thing was he had the space and she kissed him and thanked him after every day for letting her keep every single one. Was it a little crowded in the house? Absolutely! But did Gray complained after everything was put in place? Nope! He knew what he signed up for when they started dating two years ago, all her roommates warned him about the book collection and he was happy to take that on knowing her love for books.

Their first anniversary he gave her a book, his favourite and she told him it took her a few hours to finish it before giving him feedback on it and he was surprised when she told him how much she loved it. He never thought that two years later they would be in a house together and her putting that book on her nightstand every night after reading it. She was always the one to take a shower first, he didn’t mind it, she sung and he sat at the door, listening to her. It was one of his favourite pastime. She always sounded so happy even when she sung off-key sometimes. But he always moved before she caught him but she already knew and never minded it. She was smarter than that even if she had her head in a book most of the time.

But this night was different, Gray had a shitty day and Levy like always was in a cheering mood – she worked at a book store after all – but she couldn’t help but be sad about not knowing how to cheer Gray up. He looked so stress and ready to pull his hair out. It was rare for him to look this way, he loved his art with all his heart and she never really saw him this frustrated until one of his clients were being extremely unreasonable on their order or want him to create something impossible at the time of the order. Levy put her book down, no longer in the mood for reading as she watched Gray sulk at the end of their bed. She twisted her lip, trying to think of ways to make him feel better.

Levy got out to sit next to him, resting her hand on his leg, He didn’t move and she pouted. She wondered was he too in his thoughts to even realise she was next to him. How was she supposed to comfort him? She hated how he knew how to calm her down or make her feel better within the matter of seconds when a book ended badly or when she lost something important to her. But he was so good at keeping calm and not showing emotions about things until it came to her and all he ever did was smile widely, even blush and stutter nervously around her. Of course she was oblivious at first even when he came to the book store multiple times asking her things about her favourite book or why she was reading a certain book on the job.

She was rarely allowed in his studio, him always being afraid of her seeing unfinished works of his or her not liking something and not telling him. She understood that, she felt the same way about her favourite stories. But she didn’t know how to help for those reasons. Because she didn’t know exactly what was wrong with him this time. So she was going to do the only thing that popped into her mind that would be at least a little helpful to take his mind off of it for the night.

She leaned over to him, going in for a kiss on the cheek when she sneezed, covering her mouth as quickly as possible but the event that happened afterward was almost funny as Gray screamed a little and fell on the floor. But him groaning in pain made her feel bad, knowing her idea didn’t go as planned. She sneezed a couple of more times before she joined Gray on the floor. “You okay baby?” She asked a little worried, knowing that fall couldn’t be as bad as when he used to fight and train.

“I’m completely fine when it comes to physical pain but the fact that you sneezed in my ear? Hurt more than the fall.”

“I didn’t mean to; I was trying to kiss your cheek to get your attention…” She admitted, biting at her bottom lip.

“You definitely got my attention,” he chuckled which made her feel relieved that he wasn’t upset.

“But seriously, is your head okay?” She asked, running a hand through his hair like she always used to do.

“My head is great, I’m sorry for making you worry.” He apologised, rubbing a thumb over her cheek. She rested her head against his hand, smiling a little.

“What can I do to make you feel better?” She wondered, closing her eyes.

“You can definitely help me up from the floor and we can continue this on our bed.” He offered and she giggled before getting up and holding her hand out to him. He gladly took it and surprisingly they didn’t fall back on the floor. He looked down at her, holding her face in his hands. “You know that I love you, right?”

“I do, same to you.”

“It’s not the same unless you say it, Levy.” He whispered to her and she blushed.

“I love you too, Gray.” She playfully rolled her eyes.

“Better, that’s my favourite thing to hear from you. That also when you say you finish a book.”

“Why is me finishing a book such a good thing?”

“Because after you read the book, you tell me all about it and there a gleam in your eyes and you look so happy and adorable and all I want to do is hold you and listen to your constant talk about books even though I would probably never read it by myself.” He admitted and she couldn’t believe how good she had it.

“Well, I am still very sorry about sneezing next to you, did I get some snot on you by any chance?” She wondered, not knowing what else to say as she knew she was blushing like crazy at his confession.

“I’m not going to tell you that,” he smirked. Levy wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him softly on the lips. He kissed her back, a smile replacing his smirk as he lifts her to lay on their bed. When they pulled away to breathe, his smile was still present. “It seems like you finally scared me,” he spoke nonchalantly.

“It doesn’t count until I mean to scare you.” She scrunched her nose, not believing him.

“Someday.” Gray promised.

“Yeah, someday.” She agreed as he pulled her closer and held her tight.


End file.
